


Holiday Bells

by missanimefan



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 15:35:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2778419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missanimefan/pseuds/missanimefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shameless DirkJake smut for Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holiday Bells

The stars were twinkling in the snow filled sky, layers upon layers coating the once bare ground and rising up bit by bit each hour.

A certain Strider was staring at it with unamused eyes, "Now that is ironic."

"Hm?" His dark skinned boyfriend, one Mr. English, looked over from his laid out position on the couch.

"Remember how you said the snow would probably stop?"

"What about it ol' chap?"

"It's gotten higher and does not seem to be stopping anytime soon."

Getting up, Jake paced over and observed through the window with Dirk, "Well I'll be a monkeys uncle."

Dirk shook his head. He had told Jake earlier that it probably would keep up, but Jake had assured him it would stop soon. Chalk that up to irony at it's fullest.

Now that the snow had increased, they were literally trapped for Christmas with no means to join Jane and Roxy like they had previously planned.

Dirk sent them a text and Kane responded with disapproval while Roxy responded with a head shake and told them to be safe. Dirk could tell by her typing she was still sober, that was something he was still proud of to this day. Their friend had struggled with her addiction for a long time, but now wasn't letting the holidays play an excuse to slip back.

Dirk turned to Jake who was flipping channels and strutted over, "What are you watching?"

"Nothing yet. There's only a bunch of poppycock on."

Dirk hummed acknowledgement, walking toward the stairs, "Then how about we get to the Christmas gift giving?"

The sparkle in Jakes eyes amused Dirk and he headed upstairs, sure his boyfriend would follow soon. He had to set up for a... Kinky night.

Once Jake had arrived there were some things spread out. A variety of items ranging from binding to toys. Jake looked over them curiously and mused which items would be most fitting tonight.

That's when Dirk stepped out, slightly pink tinged cheeks and wearing just a bow around his torso.

"Blimey Dirk, you look positively delectable," Jake teased to get his boyfriend to blush a bit more. It worked ever so slightly.

Dirk swung his hips slightly as he approached the bed, "It's you're turn tonight so I figured since it's Christmas we could spice things up a bit."

Jake raised a brow, "What's the word then?"

"Bird."

"Bird it is then," he answered and picked up the handcuffs, "Kneel, hands out."

Dirk did exactly that and his hands were cuffed in front of him. Jake sat on the bed and mused how kinky their relationship had grown over time once he learned some of Dirks kinks and assured him they were okay. To not be worried or embarrassed.

"Stand and come here."

Dirk rose and approached cautiously as he always did out of sheer habit, the collar being hooked around his neck and pulled slightly. Dirk held back the urge to moan in approval and watched as Jake bent him over his lap, slicking up the horse tail butt plug in lube.

Jake slicked his own fingers as well and probed Dirks ass, sliding one in and smirking when his boyfriend shifted a little, smacking one ass cheek and then the other with a tut to still him.

Dirk bite him lip against the urge to move and allowed his cuffed hands to grasp a dark caramel colored leg, digging his nails when fingers removed and began to slide the toy in bit by bit. A blindfold was soon added to the mix as well.

His lighter tanned cheeks turned red and he dug his nails more as the need to move filled him. Throwing a curious glance to Jake who set him on the bed face in sheets too cool in comparison to his body.

"Barely even started but look at you," Jake teased his fingers along Dirks chest and untied the remainder of the bow. Tracing a finger over the the erect dick causing the blond to moan and cling to the sheets desperately grinding lightly on them.

Jake slapped his buttocks again and Dirk forced himself to stay still, whimpering when fingers began to stroke him. Dripping now with pre-cum as another hand began to pump the horse tail in and out at a steady pace.

Dirk let out a high pitched moan and yelp when it hit against his prostate, straining to keep himself still. A thin trail of drool slipping from his lips as sounds began to echo the room each time the spot was stimulated.

One Jake ceased he whined until a kiss was pressed to the corner of his lips, the heat of a body above him radiating through him. A brief tear sound before the warmth pressed against him.

"A present for being good," came a warm whisper of breath over his ear. Dirks breath hitched as the toy slid out to be replaced by something just as slick but warmer. Dirk let out a pitiful moan as his boyfriend pushed into his, "What do you want, Dirk?"

Garbled gibberish came erratically from said male and Jake decided to take pity on his pleasure hazed boyfriend, pounding into him at a steady rate at first, but increasing as seeing Dirks bound self at his mercy turned him on.

He moved with heavy slapping of skin on skin and slick wet sounds echoing the off the walls. Dirks breath came harsher as he finally yelped at his hard release, feeling warmth inside him but contained by the condom he hadn't been able to see put on.

Jake gasped as his slid out and discarded the condom, pulling down the hands Dirk and reaches above his head to grasp the pillows. 

Removing the shackles and blind he kissed the drool coated mouth and helped Dirk sit up. Getting up he went to the bathroom and brought back a wet cloth, cleaning the dazed blond and massaging his back until he drifted off, ensuring Dirk was okay and hadn't been pressed to hard.

Putting away the rag he kisses Dirks cleaned lips, "Merry Christmas," he whispered and climbed in bed. Pulling up the blankets around them and cuddling together, calling it a night.

**Author's Note:**

> The name is absolutely ridiculous but this is basically PWP soooo... And I couldn't think of a better title.
> 
> For my friend Angel~


End file.
